


His Type

by LadySerendipitous



Series: Révéler Moi [24]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerendipitous/pseuds/LadySerendipitous
Summary: Where in, Marinette knows that Chat Noir has a type… her!Aka Ladybug notices two things, Chat Noir is a little in love with her and that he brings Marinette Dupain-Cheng up an awful lot.Bonus, Adrien doesn’t realize he has a crush on Marinette.





	His Type

The week after the Evillustrator gave Marinette something of an ego boost. Chat Noir kept singing his praises about Marinette to Ladybug. On one hand it was a little embarrassing hearing someone talk to her about her, but it was something she was somewhat use to, if in reverse. Still she tried to not let it go to her head. 

She probably would have forgotten the whole thing, had the Puppeteer incident hadn't happened soon after. Once that was over Chat Noir couldn't stop talking about how talented Marinette was for the next few patrols. "Marinette made all those dolls you know, and that's not all she can make. She makes a lot of her own clothing too!"

She wanted to know how he knew that, but she couldn't ask instead she would play clueless as he would talk to her about, well, her. 

The thing was Marinette was starting to realize slowly, in steps, that Chat Noir's feelings for Ladybug was perhaps a bit, just a bit mind you, more than just companionable partnership. Marinette should have suspected when she was able to break Dark Cupid's curse, but in all honesty she just didn't want to think about it, after all HER heart belonged to another. 

Chat Noir, with all his antics, with his devil may care attitude, with all his cheesy grins and boundless energy and never ending puns, was also a flirt. Except, and this was important Marinette was coming to realize as he placed her down after saving her from becoming a power up point for the Gamer. As he saluted to her and then dove off the building. As she was worried about Adrien and transformed with Tikki. Except he only flirted with two people. This realization was ticking away in her brain for hours, weeks, months. 

Marinette bolted up from her bed and nearly screamed. "Chat Noir only flirts with Ladybug and Marinette!"

 

Nino hated to admit it, but his crush on Marinette might have delayed things. Oh, he didn't regret having a crush on Marinette. He even still had a little one. Thankfully Alya did as well so she totally got it. Whatever feelings he did or didn't have for Marinette wasn't really the point. The point was what his man Adrien thought of the girl. Because the thing was Nino knew he was fond of her. Hell Nino saw how when he wasn't directly by his bro’s side, and Chloè hadn't tried to claim him like a possession, he naturally gravitated to the girl. 

Not that she noticed. For all her gushing and cooing over Adrien, she didn't see what was right in front of her. Not that Nino was going to call her out on it. He knew how weird the brain could get when you were crushing on someone hard. 

The problem was Adrien was always polite with Marinette. Too polite. Nino couldn't remember for sure if he was always that way with her, but Nino feared that even though he wasn't interested in pursuing Marinette, Adrien still saw her as off limits. 

Maybe, just maybe Adrien needed a push! So he tried to think of ways to help. Alya and him sometimes would try to think of ways to get Adrien to notice Marinette more, but as time went by Nino realized noticing Marinette wasn't the problem. He was the first person in the school to ask her for her autograph after the new Jagged Stone cover design went public. He was more than happy to jump at the chance to go to her home to practice with her for the gaming competition, and to help when her uncle came to visit. Heck Nino almost got them to kiss!

No, Adrien noticing Marinette was not the problem. Then Nino learned what the problem was. "Alya he's got it bad. Like not fanboy bad, like Marinette at the beginning of the school year bad!"

"If Agreste actually asks out Ladybug both my ships will sink!" Alya cried out in frustration. 

"Won't be just you,babe," Nino said with a sigh.

 

It was with great excitement to see Ladybug release her magical ladybugs, thus bring order and healing back to Paris. They watched as Chat Noir and Ladybug fistpumped and then the cat hero took out his pole and rushing off onto the rooftops of their city. Ladybug was just about swinging her yo-yo when Alya called out. "Ladybug! Can we talk?"

Ladybug paused and looked over to see where Alya and Nino had been hiding. She placed her yo-yo back on her hip and went over to the two of them. "I don't have time for an interview," she told them even as a familiar beeping filled the air.

Alya shook her head. "No interview, just a request."

This got Ladybug's attention as she tilted her head. Alya continued. "We have a friend," Alya started.

"Adrien," Nino added in a rushed tone.

Alya glanced at Nino slightly annoyed but continued. "Adrien, you might know him even." There was only one Adrien that mattered to Marinette and she wondered what her friend was trying to tell Ladybug about the love of her life. "The thing is, he's got a crush on this really sweet and adorable girl in our class."

"Marinette," Nino added once more.

Alya tried not to huff, but failed. Ladybug was staring at Nino then Alya. That couldn't be right. Adrien didn't have a crush on her!

"The thing is," Alya continued, not noticing how hyper focused Ladybug's attention on them was now. "He's got a sorta, kinda, little crush on you." Nino coughed but said nothing. "And it's sorta blinding him to what's already in front of him."

"He's got a crush on me? Adrien, Adrien Agreste has a crush on ME?!?" Ladybug exclaimed putting her hands to her cheeks as what Nino and Alya said moments before caught up to her. Her brain hadn't quite figured out that her friends thought they were talking about two people. That her excitement might seem suspicious. All she knew was her friends were telling her that Adrien had a crush on her.

She didn't see the panic look on both their faces as they both became ashen. "No!" Alya said, holding out her hand. Ladybug blinked and lowered her hands. Did she hear them wrong? "Yes, but that's not the point. The point is..."

And Ladybug's earrings beeped again.

"Sorry, I can't stay any longer. But thank you for the information." Ladybug said quickly, realizing she'd stood around too long. She pulled her yo-yo off her hip and swung it up to the nearest building across the street.

"But Ladybug...!" Alya cried as the hero flew up. "What about Marinette," she whimpered.

Nino's eyes were to the sky where Ladybug was last seen while patting his girlfriend's back.

"We fucked up!"

 

There were several things that Marinette knew in life. The sun would always rise in the east, you always measure twice before cutting any fabric or yarn, and finally that Chat Noir was smitten with her on both sides of the mask.

Now the questioned posed to Marinette was, was this also true about Adrien? Not that he rose from the east, though she did think of his smile like a sunrise, but rather could it be, just possibly, that Adrien, Adrien Agreste, was possibly, even just a little bit, in love with her?

It made Marinette giggle in glee for the rest of the day. When she sat down for dinner though her good humor sobered up. What if Alya and Nino were wrong? It sorta sounded like they were trying to have Ladybug do something? Like were they trying to get her to tell Adrien to ask Marinette out?

Marinette frowned at her vegetables as she poked them with her fork. What if Adrien didn't really like Marinette, but they thought that by having Ladybug tell him to give her a chance he would? It wasn't completely crazy to think a citizen would do what one of the Heroes of Paris asked them to do unless they had a good reason not to.

Marinette didn't think Adrien disliked her or anything foolish like that. They were friends. She wasn't sure when that was a thing, but it was, and she was so so glad he was her friend. Yet, that didn't mean he liked her enough to date her. She wanted him to! Oh how she wanted him to want to go on dates with her, and hold hands and maybe, oh just maybe, kiss!

Marinette finished her dinner quickly and then helped her mother with the dishes. Once finished she then rushed up to her room. There was only one thing to do. Ask Adrien if he liked her. Thing was, Marinette just didn't have the courage to ask Adrien out. If she did, she already would have. Thus she had a different plan in mind!

 

Despite the midday akuma attack, Adrien was having a pretty good day. It wasn't great by any stretch of the imagination, but the school day had been pleasant, the akuma was taken care of quickly, he got to see his favorite lady in action, and finished all his homework. Bonus, his father had been at the dinner table tonight!

Yes, today was a solid 7!

Adrien would have been happy enough with that, but when he saw Ladybug swinging towards his window he knew his day just jumped to 11.

"L-ladybug! Wow, um, what, I mean, yeah, what can I do for you?" He asked once he'd opened the window.

She hung right outside and he wanted to invite her in. "Hi, I was just, um, on patrol!" Adrien didn't think she'd be on patrol this early in the evening. "And I thought I'd come by because," and at this point she tugged on a pigtail. This got Adrien a little worried, because this was not the confident Ladybug he was use to seeing. This was a lot more like the girl behind the mask. "I have a question for you!"

"A question?" Adrien asked feeling a little dumbfounded even as he tried to keep his wits together because this was his lady and sure she was visiting Adrien who she barely knew and not talking to Chat Noir, but she seemed agitated and that made Adrien think there was a problem. “For me?

Ladybug nodded. "Yes, it's about a classmate of yours. Marinette."

"Marinette?" And Adrien felt the blood from his face drain away. "Is she alright? Oh no, she hasn't be akumatized has she?" 

Because why else would Ladybug be here if there was a problem. Adrien wasn't sure how Ladybug thought he could help, but if another one of his friends, especially Marinette, had been targeted by Hawk Moth he'd of course help!

"What?" Ladybug shouted in surprise. She even slid a little on her yo-yo string before latching onto it with both hands once more. "No!“

Adrien sighed heavily in relief. Two akumas in one day was always a pain. Also he was glad Marinette hadn't been akumatized. She was his only friend that hadn't and Adrien really hoped it would stay that way! "Then what's wrong?"

Ladybug huffed in annoyance. Normally Adrien found it adorable but he was still keyed up because he didn't understand why Ladybug brought up Marinette. "Nothing's wrong. I just...."

Adrien waited but his lady did not continue. "Just what?"

"This was a bad idea," Ladybug muttered mostly to herself as she looked down at the grown below. Then she looked up at him. "Just... can you tell me what you think of her?"

Adrien blinked in confusion. What was going on? Why did Ladybug want his opinion on Marinette? However Adrien never turned down an invitation to talk about his friend, and so while he still wasn't sure why Ladybug asked, he motioned for her to come in. 

Ladybug looked hesitant, but came in through the window and followed Adrien to the couch. "Okay, Marinette, wow, where do I start?" Adrien glanced at Ladybug who was sitting slightly hunched forward her hands between her knees. "So she's pretty incredible. She's our class president, and is always there for anyone in class who needs them. She's just really kind, and smart too. She's quick on her feet, you know?" 

Adrien found himself chuckling. "Well maybe not with her actual feet sometimes," Adrien amended as he thought about some of the spills she's had over the time he's known her. "But yeah, she's one of the sweetest people I know, and so talented!"

This brought Adrien to his feet. "Hold on," he told Ladybug as he went to his desk. Absently he wondered if Ladybug looked a bit red in the face. Should he offer her water. Adrien came back a moment later and placed a CD in Ladybug's hand. "Marinette made this. The cover that is!"

Ladybug looked at the CD for a moment then looked at Adrien. He couldn't tell what expression was on her face and that troubled Adrien enough that the smile on his face, which he didn't even realize had grown so wide, fell. "Is, is everything alright m-Ladybug?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course. Wow, look at the time," Ladybug said standing up. She then pressed the CD into Adrien's hands. "I should get going, but thank you."

"Uh, anytime?" Adrien watched Ladybug walk back to the window then paused. "Um, Adrien, one more question. Do you like Marinette?"

Adrien blinked trying to understand the question. Did he like Marinette? Of course he liked her. She was his friend and one of the most amazing people he'd ever met. However he didn't say any of that. He just opened his mouth trying to think how to answer because that didn't seem to be what she was asking. Or was she?

Before Adrien could decided if he should just say what he's thinking, Ladybug shook her head. "Nevermind. Thank you Adrien."

And she flew off before he could respond. As Adrien sunk down into his couch he thought for a moment. Ladybug looked red in the face. Yet while he wanted to try to think about why Ladybug showed up and why she seemed so flustered her question came back to him. What did he think about Marinette? He hadn't gotten a chance to tell Ladybug even half of what made Marinette so great. 

Then it struck him like lightning. He could have gone on and on about how amazing and wonderful Marinette was. He could have been happy talking to Ladybug, LADYBUG, all night about Marinette. In fact he'd done so in the past. Granted she didn't know it was him talking about her. 

Adrien felt like a million thoughts were then trying to lay claim to his consciousness, but he couldn't really think. What in the world had just happened?

The next morning Adrien woke up thinking for just a moment, as his dreams faded, that Marinette and Ladybug were the same person. He was very unhappy with his subconscious. Just because he had some sort of affection for Marinette didn’t mean he should think of her like Ladybug. He liked Ladybug and just comparing the two, even if it was just a dream, was unsettling. All morning Adrien groused through his routine.

 

The next day at school Nino felt guilty, as did Alya. Did Ladybug go talk to Adrien last night? Nino couldn't ask that question without exposing too much about his involvement in Adrien’s love life. Involvement his friend didn't know about. If Ladybug had said something what would Adrien do? If Adrien had talked to Ladybug last night shouldn’t he be over the moon? Instead as they greeted their friends some of the couples unease melted. Adrien seemed as cool as ever, if slightly agitated. Unfortunately, Marinette must have picked up on Adrien's mood too, because she seemed absolutely spooked every time she interacted with him. 

Nino tried to ask Adrien what got him in such a bad mood but he claimed he just didn't sleep well. There wasn't much Nino could do to help his buddy there other than suggesting trying to take a nap during their lunch. Adrien said he would try. 

While Adrien seemed a little bit like he wanted to slink down and die, at least that’s how Nino read Adrien’s very concentrated expression, he barely even acknowledged when Chloé was clinging on him. Meanwhile, Marinette seemed to have been jacked up on five Red Bulls. Nino distinctly heard Alya ask her best friend if she'd snuck an espresso that morning, but Marinette insisted she had not. 

All in all it seemed the Adrinette ship had not sunk yet, but Nino still feared a storm was coming.

 

Adrien knew he was staring and he cursed himself each and every time he did it, but it seemed any time his mind wandered, so did his eyes. Worse was that when Marinette caught him, he didn't feel the least bit guilty. Instead he would smile at her and would only look back away only after she would smile back.

Yet as each day passed, he cursed himself less. After all, how could Adrien berate himself over enjoying time with such a sweet, fun, courageous, and really amazing girl like Marinette?

But what about Ladybug?

That did trouble Adrien, because he did love Ladybug. Heart and soul! Yet it seemed that nothing was ever going to come of that love. Not that Adrien didn't think Ladybug didn't care for him, and sure he dreamed of how things could be different without the masks and no Hawk Moth looming in the shadows. He had no issue waiting if that's all it would take.

But what then about Marinette?

Adrien wanted someone to talk to, but he couldn't talk to Nino. Nino would want to know who this other girl was! Adrien wasn't worried about any sort of bro code. After all Nino had moved on and was happy with Alya.

Plagg knew everything that Adrien was going through, but Adrien wasn't sure he wanted to try to discuss this with the centuries old kwami. He'd been usually annoyed with Adrien's love sick attitude with Ladybug. Adrien wasn't sure what his kwami would say or do with this newest development.

It was a risky move, but there was only one person Adrien could think to talk to. Ladybug herself.

 

"So, Ladybug, I have a question for you," Chat Noir said as they paused in their tour of the city. Patrols were a frequent enough thing that Marinette just mentally figured in the time between her other obligations, except it was as 'relaxation' time. While in her mind they were an important part of being a superhero duo, the patrols themselves were never stressful. In fact she thought of them as freeing.

"What is it?" Ladybug asked, turning a little to her partner.

"Well you see, there's this girl..." And like that Marinette didn't find this patrol very relaxing at all. "Actually there's two."

Ladybug made an utterance for Chat Noir to keep going, even while her brain was slowly going into panic mode.

“See there’s this girl, she’s in my class, and well, she’s amazing!” Marinette is sure she’s heard him say just that statement to her before, about herself, not that he knew. But he must be talking about someone new, and Marinette thinks for a moment she might be able to breathe normally again.

“She’s super creative and she’s always willing to help her friends, and we’re fairly good friends,” Chat Noir continued.

Ladybug smiled gently to her partner. “Sounds like you like her more than just a friend.”

She wasn’t sure, but she thought Chat Noir blushed. “I might. I don’t know. You see, there’s this other girl…” And this is where Marinette knew the other shoe was going to drop. “She’s also pretty amazing, and we’re good friends, and if things were different, maybe, I’d like to think she’d give me a chance?”

Ladybug slowly nodded. She knew the right thing to do. “But the first girl is a sure thing?”

“Well, I don’t know about that, but doesn’t it make me fickle if there’s another girl I like?” Chat Noir asked with a pout, which admittedly was cute.

“Not necessarily. I mean unless you do this regularly? You were talking about Marinette a lot recently and now this new girl,” Ladybug reminded him. “If you do want to ask the girl out, be sure it’s for the right reasons.”

Chat Noir nodded and was strangely quiet. She hoped she gave him good advice. Advice that would have him talk to this classmate of his.

After patrol Marinette felt like she could fall asleep as soon as she hit the pillow. As she finished her nightly routine and settled into bed her mind wandered to the conversation she had with her partner. It was good he was moving on from her. Marinette snuggled into her pillow and closed her eyes.

“No!” Marinette screeched with a start as she sat upright in bed. It was enough to cause Tikki to rise up from the pillow in alarm, hovering near Marinette’s face. “He never agreed with me! Oh no, oh no, this is terrible!”

“Marinette,” Tikki spoke trying to get her girl’s attention. “What are you talking about?”

“Chat Noir’s classmate. It’s Marinette!”

 

There was something that bothered Adrien as he went to school. It was clear that Ladybug thought he ought to try with Marinette. Also she didn’t know it was Marinette. But she was slightly obsessed with Marinette too.

Did Ladybug have a crush on Marinette?

It wasn’t a completely out there notion. It would explain why she seemed to act like his romantic overtures were not serious. It would explain why she called Marinette cute when she sent him to protect her from the Evillustrator. It would explain why she came to see him, Adrien, to talk about Marinette.

Actually it didn’t explain that. Unless she was worried he was competition.

Did he want to be competition with Ladybug? Not really. He loved her. She deserved to be happy with whoever made her happy. Yet she did seem to encourage him, even if she didn’t know it was against herself.

Adrien was more confused on what to do then before!

And then he saw her. Marinette. She looked nervous for some reason. He wondered why even as he crossed the courtyard to her. “Hey Marinette.”

Marinette turned around looking startled, her blue eyes wide and then she visibly relaxed and smiled at him. “Oh, Adrien!”

“Is everything alright?” He asked with some concern.

“Fine, yeah, everything’s peachy!” Yet she still looked around nervously.

Adrien glanced around at the various students, then looked down at her. “Okay, but if you need me for anything I’m here for you. Okay?”

Marinette looked up at him and smiled and did he feel like a pile of goo at the moment. “Thanks Adrien. We should probably head to class though.”

Adrien agreed and walked with her towards class. He didn’t miss how she seemed to be walking very close to him. He didn’t think, he just spoke. “Do you want to go out this Saturday? A movie? Maybe lunch?”

Marinette paused and he stopped with her, standing in front of her. Her mouth was gaped open. “Like… a date?”

He felt his cheeks heat up. “Yeah,” Adrien said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while.”

She blinked, but she didn’t seem upset, or uninterested, at least he hoped not. “You have?”

“Well, yeah. I mean, you’re amazing Marinette. You’re super creative and talented. You’re sweet and always willing to help your friends and… oh man, I’m sorry I’m embarrassing you!”

Marinette was completely red in the face now and why didn’t he think even a little bit about how he was going to come off saying all of that. She opened her mouth more than once like she wanted to say something and then finally put her hands to her cheeks and looked down. He really hoped yes or no, she’d forgive him. He really really hoped she said yes!

“A-adrien… one, just one question,” she spoke quickly, though quietly as she looked back up at him. “Are you kitten me?”

“I’m not joking, I really li… wait,” Adrien paused in what he was saying, looking at the girl in front of him. Yes she was blushing hard, but she was looking at him so seriously. Like she was trying to figure out a puzzle. Like… “Ladybug!”

He had probably said that too loud with the way Marinette put her hands over his mouth. Oh man, it was Ladybug. He asked out Ladybug. Ladybug came to his house to ask him if he liked her. Ladybug heard him gushing about her over and over again.

Just, Ladybug!

Classes that day were a waste. Adrien had no idea what any of his teachers were talking about and it didn’t help there was a small pile of amazing girl sitting behind him that would start giggling at random intervals.

Nino looked confused as ever and Alya looked smug though somewhat perplexed as well. Neither him nor Marinette were coherent enough to make up something to tell their best friends and in the end, that probably worked to their advantage. Later there might be attempts to find out ‘what really happened’ but by that time would it even matter?

As Adrien counted down to Saturday, for his first date with Marinette ‘Ladybug’ Dupain-Cheng, something she said to him in between fits of happy giggles repeated in his head.

“It seems you have a type.”

Yup, Adrien had a type and her name was Marinette.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this fic mostly written in my docs file. I had no idea what past me was going to do next so now me had to finish it without any past help. Past me needs to get her stuff together if she ever does this again!


End file.
